Sickness
by ForTheSakeOfApathy
Summary: Wolf gets a cold. Yuuri helps him get better. My first Kyo Kara Maou story. Fluffy. Yuuram. R&R. K for saftey 'Cause I know there are some pretty touchy people in this world. No other reason.


_Hey! You have now opened my very first fan fiction for Kyo Kara Maou. I just finished watching the last episode. It's so sad that there's no more. If I could read the writing on the petition site to get a 4__th__ season, I'd definitely sign it. _

_I apologize for not uploading anything for a long time. I have no real excuse. It's summer so I have time, I'm not doing anything, so I should have the time to spend writing for the stories I already have. I can only blame my own laziness for that and I do apologize dearly. I've been working on my own original story though since the school year let out, and I just haven't made any time to write fanfics. To make me just that much more lame, I've been working on my original story all this time, and I only managed to sort out a character list this morning. And the list isn't even complete. _

_The idea for this story popped into my head in the middle of the night when I woke up from a dream I can't remember. I think it came out pretty good. _

_Disclaimer: I own Kyou Kara Maou as much as I own a lime green Ferrari, which I do not own what so ever. Though, that would be a pretty awesome car…_

Kyou Kara Maou: Sickness

The castle of the Great Maou of the the Demon Kingdom was covered in a thick layer of calm. Not even the soldiers patroling the grounds made heavy sounds despite their intricate armor and choppy though light started to peek above the horizon and birds began to sing their early morning songs, everyone in the castle was still fast asleep. Well, all except one.

Wolfram von Bielefeld lay awake in the bed he usually- tonight included- occupied along with the Maou of Shin Makoku. The blonde beauty was a heavy sleeper and could get to sleep quickly, but not recently. The castle was calm and pretty well relaxed for a while now. No imminent wars. No nobles acting up. No problems. No real activity. The gorgeous man had been enticed to aid his older brother file paperwork all day long, so he hadn't even spent time training or anything. All the pent up energy prevented the sweet escape of sleep.

On top of that conundrum, the poor fire demon couldn't stop his restless mind from wandering. Soon, he found himself thinking of all sorts of things, though mostly thoughts on his fiancé, Shibuya Yuuri the Great Maou of Shin Makoku himself. The short-tempered noble _knew_ his engagement to the Maou had been a mistake. Yuuri had been unaware of the customs in the country, and he slapped Wolfram von Bielefeld purely because he was angry, not with the intention of proposing. Even so, the infamous brat of Blood Pledge Castle had taken the engagement to heart. He claimed he acted the way he did because he would hurt his honor by calling off the engagement, and it may have begun as nothing more than that, but even Wolfram couldn't deny that something deeper had formed. He didn't _love_ the wimp. No, he cared for him, but there was no way someone as brave and honorable as the blonde soldier could ever fall for a cowardly wimp like Yuuri. Then why, you ask, did he get so riled up when the Maou seemingly flirted with anyone else? Well…maybe the soldier cared for him a bit more than he would admit.

Currently, as he lay in the bed-- his adopted daughter, Greta, lying asleep next to him, and Yuuri lying next to her-- thoughts of what the cheating wimp may have done on Earth played in his head. He wouldn't _normally_ be so agitated about it, but he had overheard that Ken Murada guy telling Conrart how Yuuri was now of age based on Earths criteria. _"We can go drinking and pick up girls, now!" _the Sage had said, _"But I had to promise not to tell Wolfie."_ The _**nerve**_ of that guy! Wolfram did feel slightly flattered Yuuri had at least thought about him before agreeing, but it didn't make up for the fact that he was going to lift women, to whom he was _not_ engaged, into the air. (A/n: You get it? Wolfram interprets the saying 'picking up girls' as meaning they _literally_ lift girls up, like into the air? Get it? Well, _I _do.)

As the Maou's fiancé, it was only _natural_ for Wolfram to react like he did. It's not that he really _loved_ the moron; it was because he had to protect his honor as Yuuri's fiancé, nothing more. And what was wrong with that? It would reflect badly on Wolfram if news got out that Yuuri was lifting women back on Earth-- or when he was here in Shin Makoku for that matter. No one saw it in such a light, though. Not Murada Geika. Not Gwendal, Conrart, or Gunter. _Definitely_ not Cheri-sama. Not the maids (who Wolfram was beginning to suspect were keeping a map of Yuuri's love life) or even his own daughter Greta. No, everyone saw it as true affection for the double black boy, but the blonde demon still would not admit to anything. But even so, now, the thoughts about his Maou fiancé were affecting his sleeping habits.

As a guard and soldier, it was absolutely imperative that the fire demon be fully awake at all moments during the day. He couldn't allow anyone else in the castle to know about his nocturnal troubles. It had to be kept a secret, and he, Wolfram von Bielefeld, would keep it a secret so that he wouldn't be ordered to sit still and rest when he could be effectively doing his job protecting the castle and handling many castle affairs in the Maou's absence.

A loud cough shook his body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You look a little green, Wolf," were the first words out of the Maou's mouth after Greta had left the room with the maids to spend the day with Cheri-sama and Anissina. They must have tons of fun, outside in the sun busy picking flowers and stuff. It sounded wonderful! But the teen had a day of paperwork to look forward to. Not that he was looking forward to it or anything of the like.

"I'm fine, Wimp," the blonde fire Mazoku growled in return. What did he mean 'green' anyway? Yuuri had said it once before when they were on a ship going to the land of somewhere, but Wolfram never really understood what he meant by it. And there was no way he was going to try and figure it out right now. His head was buzzing and he felt a bit too dizzy. It would go away when he ate something, he was sure.

The two men dressed in silence. Yuuri spent the time worrying about Wolfram's condition. He had only seen one person who looked as sick as Wolfram. That person had a full-blown cold and had just finished running the mile run at school. Maybe he should call Gisela to come check the blonde out. Wolfram, on the other hand, spent the time concentrating on not passing out. He had _never_, in all his 82 years of life, felt this disgusting. His head spun and spun, making it difficult to focus his eyes on stationary objects. His legs felt weak, making it difficult to stand. It would be better if Yuuri didn't know about the spinning. He would call Gisela in an instant, refusing to listen to reason. The castle's doctor would _surely_ put him on bed rest for the next century with instructions not to do _any_thing. Well, maybe a _century_ is exaggerating a little bit, but not very much.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cried suddenly lunging for his fiancé. The fire Mazoku's legs had given way under his weight. Wolfram felt the need to give back the contents of his stomach, much like when he was ever on a boat. Yuuri's instructions to a maid—who had come running in at the Maou's cry—for her to fetch Gisela were the last things the blonde heard before black overtook his eyes, and he plunged into dark unconsciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That should about do it," Gisela informed the room. Emerald eyes fluttered open to her soothing voice. Wolfram lay on a soft surface, which—on closer examination—appeared to be the Maou's bed. He didn't feel like heaving the contents of his stomach any more, but the headache remained. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he looked over to the nightstand where Gisela fiddled in her medics' bag for something or another. The von Bielefeld went to swing his legs off the mattress when she fixed him with a glare to melt _stone_. Wolfram gulped and compliantly slipped his legs back under the sheets. "_You_ will be staying under strict bed rest until I say differently, von Bielefeld-kyo. I don't want to see you out of this bed save to use the bathroom." He tone threatened the consequences of her discovering he had left. The proud noble gulped again. For such a sweet appearance, Gisela lived up to her reputation as a hard-assed sergeant in the army.

"Arigato, Gisela! I'll follow your instructions to take care of him as best I can!" Yuuri reassured with a smile. The absolute _**nerve**_. Have a wimp look after a proud Mazoku like Wolfram? Ha! The mere idea is simply laughable. Wolfram dissolved into a violent coughing fit after his scoff. Everyone hates being sick, naturally. Wolfram von Bielefeld absolutely _loathed_ being sick. Bedridden and reliant on everyone else to nurse you back to health? Wolfram would take _any_thing else but that. And to make it worse, _Yuuri _was going to be taking care of him. It was the fire Mazoku's duty to ensure the Maou was safe and protected. Now, the Maou was seeing him like this? No _thank_ you. But Gisela was one not to be taken lightly. She gave him a stern look before returning the Maou's stupid smile and leaving. Wolfram grumbled. How could he have let this happen?

"I'm absolutely _fine_, and yet you just _have_ to go and call down that wretched frightening woman…" Wolfram snarled, glaring at the sheets in such a way that rendered Yuuri surprised the sheets didn't catch fire. The anger dissipated instantly as something touched the back of the blonde's hand. Emerald eyes focused onto that, only to see Yuuri's hand lying softly on top the skin. Heat rose to Wolfram's cheeks instantaneously. He looked away indignant.

"I won't go anywhere until you're better, yeah?" the Maou said softly, lulling the embers of Wolfram's anger. At that exact second, Gunter burst through the door, crying out nonsense as always. Conrart followed, but rather than interrogate the Maou on what was going on, he came over to Wolfram with a weak smile. The younger son of Cheri-sama couldn't help but find reassurance in that small smile. It so rarely shone towards Wolfram. Regardless to his condition—and because of his condition—Wolfram felt angry at the special treatment despite himself. Conrart turned his attention to Gunter and Yuuri, trying to calm Gunter—who was horrified at the thought of the Maou missing a lesson. Because he needed to be 'educated' Gunter insisted, but everyone knows the _real_ reason for his protest. It surprised everyone-- even Wolfram-- that the advisor hadn't been burned to death at the von Bielefeld's hand yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuuri sighed, sinking back to the mattress next to his sick fiancé. His hand wandered back to Wolfram catching the man's fingers once again. Wolfram felt the air catch in his throat. He let it go with a cough that shook his ribs loose. Yuuri's fingers loosely tangled themselves into the soft locks of the blonde. Wolfram's coughs gradually subsided. He was suddenly really tired.

"Go to sleep then," Yuuri reasoned logically.

"I can't sleep, now! I'm supposed to be the one protecting you!" Wolfram growled before giving way to the needs of his lungs again. The fire Mazoku slumped against the headboard wearing the expression everyone knew as his 'grown-man-pouts-like-a-little-girl' look. He was just _so_ tired. All those nights of insomnia were obviously catching up to him.

"Do you remember that time when you swore to always follow and protect me, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, gazing past Wolfram's face to the window. His tone was far off and somewhat reminiscent as if he was trying to remember a particularly pleasant dream that evaded his memory. The blonde looked at his face. The Maou really was a cute individual. To be honest, it was surprising—now that Wolfram though about it—that Gwendal hadn't kidnapped his fiancé because of it. His brother's obsession with small, cute things was common knowledge throughout the castle. The maids keeping the map of Yuuri's love life clearly used it to explain Gwendal's existence on the map.

"I think that's when I realized how serious you were about the engagement," Yuuri elaborated. "It wasn't about pride anymore. You actually cared. I'm pretty sure that's when I completely fell over myself in love with you." He looked down to the beautiful, feminine Mazoku. Only to find him fast asleep, head resting in the crook of the Maou's arm. Yuuri couldn't help but smile. It was okay if his love hadn't heard him confess. Now, he had done it once, so he knew he'd be able to do it again. The young Maou bent down placing a single chaste kiss on the lips of the blonde beauty.

"Get better soon, Love."

Word count: 2,053

_Yay! All finished! It's really short and everything, but what did you expect for my first story for this anime? I mean, _honestly_._

_I hope it was as short and cute as I had hoped it to be. I'm tpically not good at writing shonen-ai stories to start with, but I think it came out pretty nice. Please leave some feed back! Yeah, see the review button bellow? Click it and send me something. I shall greatly appreciate it. _

_I would also appreciate it if anyone has ideas on what kind of story (and what anime/manga) I should do next. I'm flat out of inspiration for my stories. Therefore explaining _why_ I haven't uploaded anything in a while. *sigh* I've got the horrible cases of writers block. _

_Thank you for reading! _

_-Formerly known as Kay-kun. _


End file.
